Traditional malware and/or virus detection is an intensive process that comprises comparing files and/or portions of files to vast malware and/or virus databases. Although the intensive malware and/or virus detection may be conducted on a desktop computer, mobile devices may not have the computing power and/or the memory to conduct such an intensive task. Yet, the number of mobile applications comprising malware continues to grow.